earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Magathornist Republic of Kowloon
Overview Kowloon or the Kowloon Fifth Republic is the New Kowloon to replace the Old Kowloon now named Lantau. The nation however is small and a shell of it's former self but it does keep the "Kowloon Dream" alive. International Support soon followed when others heard that Kowloon is to replace Lantau and to fix its own mistakes made in the past. What happened is started on the 30th January 2018 by kcod because of some towns dislike the current state of the UK and made the Umbrella Revolution, when this ended, the Kowloon Republic was made. The current capital is located in Hong Kong, it fell and was gone for a week and declared independence again. And at the 11th February 2018, united with India and Alaska. After India not giving Hong Kong Universal Sufferage, Hong Kong left and made this nation. After lots of drama and people leaving Kowloon was disbanded and Commonwealth was later made into place, BeeCow left the server and MRK was made. History Independence It was made after the Umbrella Revolution and founded upon lands that dislike the current state of the United Kingdom. It had a good one day till the nation disbanded to join the UK once more to give them a chance, Hong Kong tried to push out the One Country Two Systems system to the UK and almost worked, but the UK was still not giving enough autonomy to Hong Kong causing the town to leave the nation and making the second Kowloon Republic. Server Reset When the server reset and kicked 8000+ people away from their towns, Hong Kong became the most populated town in the server. Now Kowloon has merged with India and Alaska to make a new nation Later on Kowloon left and made the new nation. Rise of power Kowloon did some bombings in Australia, Uluru due to Coffeetom trying to ruin kcod's name and reputation. Kowloon joined the axis and India helped Kowloon to blow up Uluru since India also hates Australia too. Tufan stepped in and Waqit, an enemy of the state protects Australia against kcod due to Waqit got leaked that he was behind Carthage's plan to defeat China. So as revenge Waqit attacks kcod and kills kcod and Beecow. After this, Kabospelar kills the First Lady of Hong Kong. It was revealed that Waqit was behind the assassination of the First Lady and he was doing all of this to stir up drama. So kcod told Tailz of this happening and Tailz paied back what the First Lady had lost. The aftermath of this is Kowloon making the Macau Pact with Spain to ensure protection from Tufan. The same day, Singapore and Dubai was made by Kowloon. Karattha Beecow and Magenent fought a war against the whole of Australia, leading to a Kowloonian victory, Kowloon issued a unification deal with Australia with India joining Kowloon the same day. BeeCow Era The nation was renamed to Yunnan and Kowloon/Yunnan went on a rampage on killing people. First was attacking Kerala to a Yunnanese Victory. Peace Era kcod was leader again because for no reason at all BeeCow stepping down. kcod as before wanted peace has made the Chinese New Year Celebration as a sign for peace, kcod is constantly trying to fix problems. Kowloon founded the Macau Alliance and its objective is to make world peace. Kowloon Autonomous Republic of Spain Kowloon on the 23rd of February has intergrated into Spain as an Autonomous Republic. Later, Hong Kong left Spain and joined Caucasia. Meaning Kowloon was disbanded. Commonwealth BeeCow left Valkyria and founded the Commonwealth has a replacement of Kowloon and it lasted for some time. Then the Kowloon National Liberal Party and Neodonia seprated from the Commonwealth and made Lantau, Hong Kong who was the KNLP left Lantau because Lantau was toxic and Magenent is a control freak so Hong Kong was stateless, then the MRK was made! Union On the 16th May 2018, Alaska and Kowloon united. Category:Nations Category:Past Nations